


Rare Pair week 2017

by carnationsandroses



Series: Rare Pair Weeks [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banishment, Burning at stake, Dancing, Ghosts, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Spain/England, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Relationship, Possession, Rain, Robbery, Snow, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, rarepairotpweek2k17, song fic sorta, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: Germano, SnowSpaita, RainAmeIta, GoldFrance/Spain, FirePrussia/Spain, FightingPrussia/England, MagicRussita, Ghosts





	1. Germano - Snow

“I told you I didn’t want to I go. I told you it was going to snow you stupid bastard” Lovino huffed heavily as he looked over at Ludwig before huffing and pulling his lover’s coat tighter around him. 

“Well I suggested we take the car” Ludwig said in defense. “And I am pretty sure you are the one who wanted to go to this party. It isn’t my thing and you know it” He muttered. “Besides. This was for your brother. Can’t you just express concern for your brother for a bit? He is in serious danger. We were cheering him up. Until it snowed anyway” he shrugged. 

Lovino huffed. “It’s not my fault Feliciano got involved in shit he shouldn’t have” he muttered. “If anything it’s that stupid American’s fault” he pouted. He grumbled, shivering from the cold of the snow. He moved closer to Ludwig, wanting the German to put an arm around him in hopes it would help with the heat. But he wouldn’t ever say that of course. 

Ludwig looked at him and rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Lovino and kissed his cheek. “You’re brother could die. I think you should care a little more” he whispered. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled Lovino closer. “Maybe we could call a cab? I think it’s a little too much to walk out in the snow like this don’t you? We’ll call a cab. Can you do it? I’m still not good in Italian” he whispered. 

Lovino pouted at the kiss and shrugged. “Fine” he whispered. He made the phone call and waited. He climbed into the cab with Ludwig once it got there and he cuddled into him in the car. “I love you, you bastard” He whispered. “But it’s still your fault it snowed” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I love you too. Whatever you say” he chuckled and leaned his head on Lovino’s looking out the window while he waited for the cab to come to a stop. 

Lovino climbed out then pulled Ludwig inside. He made hot chocolate while Ludwig picked out a movie and they sat together on the couch. Ludwig held Lovino close, pulling the blanket around them. 

About halfway into the movie Lovino was asleep and Ludwig was holding him close. He turned off the tv and kissed his forehead, carrying him up to the bedroom and laying him down in the bed they shared. He climbed in beside him and fell asleep as well.


	2. Spaita - Rain

Feliciano pulled out his phone and ran his fingers through his hair. “Antonio? Hey what was your street name again? I think I’m lost.” He whispered. “I’m super embarrassed. Could you maybe just pick me up? Ah shit it’s starting to rain. Please Toni” he whined. 

After the call hung up Feliciano gave a heavy sigh and pulled his umbrella out. He pulled it over his head and sat down on the park bench. He rested his chin on his open hand and looked at the street lights. He leaned back and looked up at the sky, rain splashing on his face. He looked back to the road just in time for a car to drive by and splash him with water. It wasn’t much since it had just started raining but it was still a bit frustrating. 

“Fucking asshole” he whined. He pulled out his phone again and checked how long ago Antonio had said he was coming. Not even 5 minutes ago. He huffed and stood up again. The Italian ran his fingers through his hair and started to walk along the sidewalk. He hummed the tune of a song he knew and closed his eyes. Feliciano looked up at the sky again and turned, walking back the other. “It’s getting late and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight” he hummed softly, dancing along the sidewalk and smiling a bit. He put the umbrella away and just started to dance in the rain. 

“What would my head be like if not for my shoulder’s or without your smile” He chuckled and thought of Antonio. He put his hands up as if he was holding Antonio, letting his imagination lead him along the dace in the sidewalk. He didn’t mind the rain splashing around him. God he wanted to dance like this with the real Spaniard. They rarely got to see each other. Long distance relationships were terrible. But now he was finally seeing Antonio. For the first time in nearly two years in person. 

A car pulled up near Feliciano but he didn’t notice. He just continued to dance in the rain, eyes closed. He was imagining Antonio there, leading him through the steps. He suddenly felt arms in the places where he imagined them, continuing to dance him through the steps and his eyes suddenly opened. They met with beautiful green ones, ones he recognized and a bright smile spread onto his face. He hugged Antonio tightly, the Spaniard twirled him around. They continued to dance like this. It seemed like hours to them, though only a few minutes in reality. They missed each other so much. 

Feliciano continued to hum to keep them in step, eyes locked in Antonio’s. Antonio dipped the Italian gently and smiled down at him, kissing him and pulling away after a moment. “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities” he whispered.


	3. Ameita - Gold

“Alfred! Alfred no! That’s not the right way! You have to come this way!” Feliciano called out, trying to stop the American from taking the wrong turn. He turned to see that it was too late and Alfred had taken the turn. He took in a heavy breath and his shoulder’s raised. He couldn’t go with him. He had to make sure his brother knew he was okay. He had to be okay. But...Alfred…

“I’m sorry” he whispered as he turned and ran the other direction. He was temporarily deafened by the sound that came from Alfred’s direction and he felt tears build up in his eyes. He wanted to stop, to turn back. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew that if he did he would be caught as well. He pulled the bags in his arms closer to his chest as he made it to their car. “Drive. Alfred’s not coming” he said quickly. The blond looked worried but gave a nod and started to drive. 

“What did you get?” Arthur asked. “was it worth it?”

“Was it worth it? Really?! No, it was not fucking worth it, you mother fucking bastard. No amount of fucking gold or money will ever be worth losing him you piece of shit” Feliciano shouted. “Just fucking drive. I’ll have to lie low for a while but I want to use what I got for a funeral. We did this so we could run away together and have a better life. That didn’t fucking happen. So what’s the point” he looked out the window and wiped his eyes quickly? 

Arthur sighed. “Alright alright. I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. We’ll have a funeral. I’ll do all the planning so you can relax. Your brother wanted to throw you a party after you got back. I think you should go” he sighed. “He and Antonio want you to have it so you can calm down. They were hoping Alfred and you would agree with you left” he sighed. “Ludwig is going to be there with your brother” he whispered. 

“Fine whatever. I’ll go to this stupid party. But I don’t want to see you and Antonio all over each other and I know I won’t have to worry about that with my brother and Ludwig. So just make sure you fucking control yourself” Feliciano grumbled. He looked out the window again. 

Feliciano spent that entire week in his room. In fact, up until the stupid party, he didn’t leave his house. He had to be picked up to make it to the house it was being hosted at and it ended early due to the snow. Feliciano didn’t care, though. He didn’t even want to see anyone. He already had the plan and he was going to do it after the funeral. He was going to wait until everyone left of course. 

Once again Feliciano didn’t leave his house until the funeral came around. He didn’t want anything to do with anyone. He wanted to be with Alfred. He had almost done it early. Almost. 

“Feli?” There was a knock at his door. He turned and moved towards it, opening it slowly. “Hey...I know you loved Alfred a lot. I know this funeral means a lot to you. That’s why we all think you should lead it. You should speak. You knew him best. He told you everything. So...will you speak at the funeral tomorrow?” Arthur asked, looking at the small group of people behind him then back at Feliciano, who instantly broke down into tears. 

Lovino pushed passed the small crowd and hugged his brother tightly to his chest. “Sh Feli it’s okay. You don’t have to. You can come and sit in the back. You don’t have to open your mouth if you don’t want to. We just thought you deserved the chance to” he whispered. 

Feliciano buried his face in his brother’s shoulder. “I want to speak. Fratello” he whispered. “I want to talk to you” he whispered. 

Lovino nodded. “He’ll speak. He and I are going to talk for a while. That was all we needed to say so the rest of you can go” he muttered. He closed the door quickly and sat down next to his brother on the couch. 

“Fratello I never wanted to do those things. I just wanted a life with Alfred. I wanted us to be happy together. I...I have been looking over things for the past few weeks...Alfred never really loved me, I don’t think” he whispered. “I poured my soul and heart into everything I did for him and he never loved me. Not even when he told me he wanted to run away with me. It wasn’t some big change. He was just taking advantage of me. But...the worst part about all of this is that I don’t care. I love him so much” He whispered “I want to be with him” 

Lovino sighed softly and ran his fingers through his brother’s hair softly. “I could have told you the bastard never loved you. I just wanted to let you figure it out. I hoped it would be before something like this happened. I’m sorry Fratello. I hope you know this means I won’t be leaving you alone for a while. That statement makes me worry about you” he sighed. He pulled Feliciano to his chest. “I love you so much. Come on. I want you to come stay with me for tonight at least” he whispered. 

~

Lovino grumbled and crossed his arms. “You left him alone? Did you listen to what I said yesterday? At all?” He hissed. “I’ll go get him. He shouldn’t be alone.” He muttered. He moved towards the room Feliciano had been in and opened the door. “Fratello come on, it’s time...Fratello?!”


	4. Frain - Fire

Antonio sighed softly and kissed Francis deeply before pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you so much. No matter what happens I want you to know that. I love you and I didn’t want to do this. I hate this so much and I wish there was some way to stop it. But I don’t know what to do” he whispered. “I’m sorry” 

Francis put his hand on Antonio’s cheek and tilted his head sadly. “It’s okay Antonio. I know that you have no choice. I know this isn’t your fault I promise” he whispered. He kissed Antonio in return and pressed their foreheads together. “We both know there is no chance of me surviving. I’ll lose. They have so much evidence against me” he whispered. 

~

“And what does the court find?” Antonio asked, trembling as he watched the judges lips, desperately hoping for an innocent. But his heart felt as if it shattered into a thousand pieces when the word that left his mouth was instead the word…

“GUILTY!”

Francis’ eyes went wide and he stumbled back. “Wait! I swear it’s not true! You can’t do this!” he shouted. “Please!” Tears started to pour down his cheeks. 

Antonio started to feel tears in his own eyes and he moved towards Francis, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. “I’m so sorry” he whispered. He pulled Francis out and into the containment room. He hugged him tightly once they were alone and started to cry softly. “Oh god, this is all my fault. I’m so sorry. They should burn me. This isn’t your fault. Oh god, I’m so sorry” he cried, pulling Francis into his arms tighter and burying his face in his lover’s shoulders. 

“Shh. You’re going to get in trouble” Francis whispered in return and ran his fingers through the curly brown locks he adored so much. “We can’t stop it now so we just have to let it happen” Though it was obvious how much he wanted to break down and sob as well, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I can’t do anything to stop it and neither can you. They’ll kill us both if you say it was you” he whispered, kissing his forehead. “I love you” 

“I love you too” Antonio whispered softly. 

~

It was unfair. Antonio couldn’t even look. He couldn’t bare the thought of it as he watched the man he was in love with, desperately in love with go up in flames. He was the witch. This was his fault. But Francis had explicitly told him not to come out and say that. Of course, he wasn’t going to listen. Not after watching this happen.


	5. PruSp - Fighting

“I’m sorry Antonio but there just isn’t anything I can do!” Gilbert shouted, clenching his hands into fists. “It’s not like I asked for all of my hard work to be a failure and for me to get fired from countless jobs! What do you want me to do?! Sell my body on the street?! That’s not going to fucking happen, Antonio, I hope you realise that” he snapped. 

Antonio flinched and ran his fingers through his hair. “Gilbert I’m sorry. I love you. Lo Siento. Please stop shouting” he whimpered softly. “Please. I’m sorry. I can pay for the house. The garden is well taken care of we get plenty of money. I’m sorry I pressure you. Please calm down” He could feel tears building up in his eyes. He couldn’t handle this. He was trembling. All he had done was ask Gilbert if he was going to try to get another job. 

Gilbert growled. “Oh, there you go again. You always make me feel fucking guilty for fighting with you and they I run out and please you by getting a job. You’re faking all this flinching bullshit to make me feel bad! I already figured that out! Not this time you asshole. I’m so sick of this!”

Antonio only flinched again and backed away. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty! You just don’t understand! Please! Stop shouting!” He backed into the wall and tears poured down his cheeks. “Lo Siento, papá I didn’t mean to” he sobbed softly, sliding down the wall and holding his hands over temples. He trembled violently, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to. Lo Siento. No Quiero hacerlo, papá. Lo Siento” 

“Papa? Oh shit. Antonio wait” Gilbert’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Of course, Antonio wasn’t faking this! God Gilbert was being the asshole. He forgot about that. Antonio had suffered too much and his yelling this much was making the Spaniard have a panic attack and he felt awful now that he realised. He kneeled down in front of his lover. “Tonio I’m so sorry” he whispered. “I’m the one who is sorry. You don’t have to be sorry. This was my fault. Please take a few deep breaths” he whispered. 

Antonio squeezed his eyes shut tighter and pushed his hands tighter into his head before starting to slow his trembling. He took a few deep breaths like he was told and looked up at Gilbert. He sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes before falling forward and putting his arms around Gilbert. He took a few shaky breaths. “I’m sorry” he whispered. “You don’t have to get a job. You don’t have to rush anything” he whispered. “I’m sorry” 

Gilbert shook his head and held Antonio close, running his hands through the curly brunette locks. “You don’t have to be sorry Tonio. It’s okay. I’m sorry for shouting and forgetting about your father. I’ll look for a better job. I’m sorry.” he whispered, kissing Antonio’s forehead gently. 

Antonio looked up at Gilbert and nodded. He wiped his eyes and put his hand on Gilbert’s cheek, kissing his lips slowly and softly.


	6. PruEng - Magic

“Like this?” Gilbert turned his hand towards the stars and leant his head on Arthur’s shoulder. He did as Arthur when the Brit corrected his hand and pulled it towards him, mumbling the words Arthur had told him to. A small fire sparked in their pit before going out again. The Prussian pouted. “Ah I was close” he huffed. 

“Well, you are doing better than I did. The first time I did that spell I got a small spark, not even a real fire” Arthur chuckled and put his arm around Gilbert. “Since it is cold I think I am going to do this one and we can move on” he chuckled. He performed the spell, setting the sticks in their firepit aflame. 

Gilbert watched in awe as Arthur managed the spell much better than he had. “Wow that was amazing” he chuckled and swayed side to side before leaning on Arthur again. “Okay, what’s next? What if it rains? Do you have a spell to make a shelter?” he asked. 

“Yeah but that one it is extremely important that a master does it because it could fall and kill us in the middle of the night” The blond chuckled. “You wanted to learn magic to make the light’s dance right? Well, you could try it in the fire. Making the light is hard but using light that is already there is fairly easy” Arthur explained. He pulled Gilbert’s hands out and pressed them together close to the fire but not close enough to burn. “I’ll show you first then you do it okay?” He offered. The Brit put his hands together in the same fashion and said the spell aloud, watching as a figure appeared in the fire and began to dance for them. He smiled at Gilbert and stopped it. “Now you”

Gilbert nodded and did the same thing Arthur had, putting focus into his magic and smiling brightly when the fire did, in fact, begin to dance. It wasn’t as perfect or beautiful as Arthur’s but he enjoyed it. It was still wonderful to watch. He turned to the blond and smiled, leaning on his shoulder again. “Will you make that shelter then, Artie? I’m tired” he whined. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded. “Alright alright” He huffed and made them a shelter before pulling Gilbert into it and putting his arms around him. They laid awake for a few more hours before Arthur put the fire out and made them a blanket from his magic. 

It was easy to forget their banishment when they were like this. It was easy to forget that the reason they had met and got together was because they were left to die by the village they had once trusted. It was easy to forget they were unwanted by anyone but each other as they cuddled until both were asleep.


	7. Russita - Ghosts

“Feliciano you know I don’t believe in all that ghost nonsense” Ivan rolled his eyes. “But if you really think we should try. I’ll call someone who knows what they are doing” he muttered. 

“No, you don’t understand, amore! You can’t call anyone! You have to do it. You have to help me. I can’t leave the house until you do. I am stuck here” Feliciano whimpered. “I tried to leave but something is stopping me. I hear voices, I see things. It has to be ghosts!” he whimpered, hugging Ivan tightly. He cried into his shoulders. “What if they try to possess me” he whined. 

Ivan rolled his eyes and sighed. “Feli calms down” he whispered, rubbing the Italian’s back slowly and running his fingers through his brunette locks. “It’s okay. I don’t know what to do or how to help you Feli that is why we need to call someone who can come help you.” he kissed Feliciano’s forehead gently. “Do you know what I can do?” he asked. 

Feliciano shook his head. “I don’t know.” he started to whimper, feeling a stabbing pain in his head before his eyes went red and he was lifted slightly off of the ground. 

_ “You. Will. Not. Hurt. The. Host. Don’t touch. The. Host”  _

He dropped down to his knees again and cried out in pain, holding his head and looking up at Ivan. “what happened?!” He whimpered. “What was that!”

“Feliciano how long has this been going on?” Ivan asked, eyes wide as he stared off into space, not at anything in particular. He was honestly terrified. There was no way Feliciano’s eyes turning red and him floating was fake. This had to be real. Right? Oh god, his lover was in danger now wasn’t he?

“I don’t know. A while. I’ve never blacked out before. Ivan, what happened? Are you okay?” Feliciano responded, pushing himself to his feet and trying to touch Ivan. He winced at the searing pain in his head again and pulled his hand away. Then it happened again. 

_ “You’re. Bad. For. Him”  _

Ivan took a few steps away and bit his lip. He watched Feliciano whimper and cry on the floor, not sure what to do. “Feli I think I have to leave. I love you so much. But they….whatever that was...is...it said I’m bad for you. I think it’s me that they are doing this for. I have to go”

“Ivan wait! Don’t leave me alone!” Feliciano sobbed. “Ivan I love you so much” he whimpered, running his fingers through his hair and crying into his arms. He didn’t want Ivan to leave. He could lose Ivan. The Russian meant so much to him. But he couldn’t move from the spot he was in until he had watched Ivan run out of their house. 

He felt a wince again but this time he heard everything that it said, loud and clear. 

_ “He’s gone. We. Have. Saved. You”  _


End file.
